


Willy's Wonderful Life

by bandnerd_1395



Series: Willy's Wonderful Life [1]
Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5705968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandnerd_1395/pseuds/bandnerd_1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willy Wonka was never one for love, but when he sees a mysterious woman running by his factory he is immediately feeling something unknown to him… could it be love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It can't be love, or can it?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for fun, I do not own anything, and I don't make a profit off of this.

Willy Wonka paced the floor completely confused by why his mind couldn’t come up with any good candy ideas. He felt alright in fact him and Charlie made a great team. He wondered why he was having a brain fart, this only happened once when Charlie had declined him, but that was all over he was here now.

“Willy Wonka are you alright?” The young brown-eyed boy asked concerned.

“Yes, yes fine.”

He didn’t want to bother the young boy with his petty problems. The boy looked at him unconvinced.

“Really run along Charlie, I need to figure out what to do with the day today.”

Charlie still looked unconvinced but he shrugged and ran off. Willy continued to pace but stopped by the window to see a beautiful young woman running outside his gates. Every fiber in his being told him to move, but he just couldn’t get his feet to move. It was as if they weighed a ton and couldn’t be moved. He felt like a stalker but at the same time he couldn’t help himself.

How had he gone so long and not known this woman existed? She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Of course she was one of the only woman he had seen other than the parents of the five children. He shivered at the thought of Violet’s mother trying to flirt with him. He pushed that thought from his mind and focused on the angel outside, but when he looked again she was gone.

“Well I must see her again.” He thought finally.

But how can he go about talking to a complete stranger, he had no idea if she was going to try and steal his chocolate recipe. But he thought that maybe if he kept an eye on her maybe just maybe he will be able to trust her. He walked to the glass elevator this time being careful not to hit his head on it.

“Would you like to stay for dinner Willy?” Mrs. Bucket asked her eyes kind.

“Oh yes please.” He said with true happiness.

How come he can come here and be perfectly happy, but when he’s alone he thinks about sadness all the time?

“Willy are you alright, you seem distracted?” Mrs. Bucket asked.

Willy thought about telling her the truth but didn’t want to ruin this wonderful dinner. “No, but I will save it for after we eat.”

Mrs. Bucket looked at him for some time and just nodded her head. The meal was very good, Willy always loved having dinner at the Bucket’s house. The poor people used to only eat cabbage, and now here they are with the most filling foods, like turkey, chicken, and so much more wondrous foods. After the dinner plates were cleaned and put away they asked Willy what was wrong.

“Well I just feel off, I’m not really sure what’s wrong, I mean I’m happy when around you, but for some reason I feel awful when I’m alone.”

Mrs. Bucket smiled a warm smile. “Mr. Wonka you’re just lonely, you need love in your life.”

Willy winced at the word ‘love’ he never experienced love before. “I’m not sure-“

Then he realized about the girl that he saw running around his factory. Maybe that was what he was feeling, an attraction to the mysterious woman.

“You know what you’re right, I think that may be it. Well thank you for dinner, but I must get to something.” He said and shut the door quietly behind him.

“Well that was strange.”

“Well if you ask me, that bastard only wants one thing, food, and how the hell-“

“Pop.” Mr. Bucket said cutting him off.

Grandpa George remained silent but still had anger in his face. Eventually the Bucket’s fell asleep, but as for Willy Wonka he was up working on his idea that he just thought about after talking to the Bucket’s.

“Ahh yes this is going to be one hell of an idea, I can just see it…”

He imagined dancing with the girl of his dreams in his arms, gently swaying side to side, and twirling around and around. He almost felt her lips on his even though he doesn’t even know her name.

He decided to get some sleep, even though he didn’t really need much sleep, he decided to look fresh for tomorrow.


	2. Care for a drink?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy met the woman outside of his factory and she offers to take him for a drink.

Willy woke up and ready to start his day, he was so happy to finally see this woman in person. Of course he never paid mind to her before, but as soon as he actually saw her he wanted to meet her. He quickly got dressed placed his top hat on his head, and walked out of his bedroom door.

He walked out of his warm factory and into the bitter cold morning. He pulled his jacket closer to him to keep the wind from piercing his light clothes. Not that he really minded the cold but the wind was not helping. He opened his back gate as to not draw attention to himself. He waited for the mysterious woman for a long time, finally after about ten minutes of waiting in the bitter air he saw her walking gently toward him. He got overly excited and tried to contain most of it when she came near him.

She wasn’t paying attention and ran right into Willy causing him to teeter but not fall over. “Oops I am so sorry.” She said in a rich accent.

“No, no it’s not a problem, it was my fault.” He said trying not to sound too overly excited that he finally met the wonderful woman.

“No I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention, and I-“she paused and he thought that maybe he offended her in some way.

“You’re Willy Wonka aren’t you?” She said sounding like a little child.

“Why yes I am.” He said and bowed dramatically which made her giggle in response.

Willy loved the way she laughed, it was like little bells that caused him to just melt into water, or a chocolate river.

“Well I’m sorry again, um can I buy you a drink?”

Willy was confused, but he also didn’t want to turn up a chance to get to know her better. “Sure, um-“

“Anastasia Krushnic, it’s Russian, actually I am from Russia.”

Willy was instantly smitten with this Russian beauty. She offered him her arm which he greatly accepted. They walked arm in arm to one of her favorite coffee shops. Then Willy understood what she meant by drink, but the only thing he ever drank consisted of chocolate based items. But he figured to try something new.

“I’ll have a caramel Frappuccino, medium and uh-“ she looked at Willy waiting for his response.

“Um, mocha latte, small.” He read off of the menu.

“Coming right up.” The cashier said.

“So are you new to the neighborhood?”

“Oh no, I have been here for at least four years now, and it is quite lovely here.”

“So seeing you knew about my name, do you like my candy?”

“Who doesn’t, it is one of the best I have ever had, although I will say that I don’t eat much sweets.”

“Ah, so then I guess you wouldn’t like a tour of my factory then.” He said his voice laced with pain and sorrow.

“Oh I didn’t say that, of course I would love to have a tour of your factory.”

Willy’s ear perked up. “Really?” he asked sounding like a kid in a candy store.

“Of course, when do we want to do this?”

Willy thought, he still didn’t know much about her, but maybe just maybe he would soon. “How about tomorrow at say 9:00?”

“Sounds perfect, I’ll be up here, should I meet you here or-“

“Nonsense I will meet you at the front of my gates.”

She looked at him, but said nothing, maybe he surprised her. “Well okay I will see you tomorrow.”

Willy left the coffee shop with a huge smile plastered to his face. He couldn’t wait to see her again tomorrow.


	3. Betrayal hurts... but family is everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Willy sees Anastasia talking to someone from a hidden microphone he automatically thinks she is a spy and feels betrayed and heartbroken.

Willy woke up with a smile on his face. He was so excited to see Anastasia again, he looked over at the clock that read 7:50. He got up to get ready, everything had to be perfect for her arrival. He showered quickly got dressed and headed to the main gates. He never thought he would be excited to see anyone let alone a girl.

Once he got there he waited patiently for her to arrive. He looked left and right to be sure he wouldn’t miss her, then he paused when he saw her standing in front of the coffee shop and talking to a microphone inside her jacket. His blood ran cold, he knew he should’ve never trusted her. He stormed inside and locked the gates.

“Willy are you okay?” Charlie asked the retreating chocolatier.

“Fine.” He said a little too sternly. He turned. “Sorry I just, well I was an idiot that’s all, and now I’m going into my chambers, please don’t let anyone in.”

Charlie nodded, but looked confused. He turned and left the little boy standing there. How could he be so stupid? No one ever loved him just his chocolate, how can he let this woman come into his life without thinking?

“She was so honest, well at least I thought she was.” He said aloud.

He didn’t know who he was talking to, but it felt better to talk aloud.

“She played me, she knew that I would find her attractive and then allow her into my factory, never again, it’s just going to be me and the Bucket’s. I can always trust them.”

He paced the floor heartbroken. He never knew this sensation before, but he didn’t like it. Meanwhile Charlie was downstairs asking the Oompa Loompas if they knew anything. When they shook their heads sadly, Charlie figured that he was really upset. He always told them what was wrong. He looked outside to see a beautiful brunette standing by the gates checking her watch. He wondered if that had anything to do with it. He quickly walked to Willy’s bedroom.

“Charlie, are you alright, my boy?” Willy asked before he could even knock.

“Yea, but I was just wondering what was wrong, I mean you didn’t even tell the Oompa Loompas.”

“Come in and I’ll tell you what is wrong.”

Charlie opened the door carefully not wanting to offend the great chocolatier any further.

“I’m heartbroken, there was this woman that I met yesterday, and she seemed so wonderful. I mean I was intrigued and hypnotized by this woman. But when I wanted to meet her today I saw that she didn’t really care about me, just my recipe.”

Charlie then realized that was who that woman was outside. “How can you be sure that she wanted just your recipe?”

“Well you see I saw her talking into a microphone inside her jacket, and I have seen that enough times to know that she is a spy.”

Charlie hung his head, he did seem happy when he saw this girl. “Well there are other people who do that, like FBI, CIA, things like that, how do you know that she isn’t an agent?”

“Well, all I know is that she is from Russia.”

Charlie wanted him to be happy but what could he do? He was just a kid after all. Then an idea struck him. “Willy would you want me to talk to her and see if she really is a spy?”

Willy’s face lit up. “Hey what a good idea, you would do that for me?”

“Absolutely. You have given me so much, and I want you to be happy.”

Willy felt a different sensation when he said that, he felt like he belonged with this family. “Thank you Charlie.”

Charlie smiled, he was really starting to like being here with Willy.


	4. Russian Roullette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie searches for Anastasia in hopes of finding the truth

Charlie went looking for the young Russian woman that Willy had described. He searched for a long time until he came across the woman he had described. He slowly walked up to her.

“Um hello.” Charlie said politely.

“Hello.” She said sternly.

“Can I talk to you?”

“What do you want kid?” She sounded bitter, but Charlie remained polite.

“Look we don’t know each other, but I bet you that you know my boss.”

“Aren’t you a little young to have a boss?” She said turning to him.

“Well yea, but I am an heir to his factory.”

“You’re Charlie Bucket, well I’m surprised you haven’t run away sooner that man is a jerk.”

Charlie felt a tinge of madness bubbling up but her remained calm, he knew she must be heartbroken herself.

“He’s not a jerk-“

“That’s where you’re wrong, he just blew me off today.”

“Oh, well I’m sure he was just busy.”

“Well you work with him what was he doing?”

“This is not going to make any sense, but he saw you talking to something inside your jacket.”

She thought back to before she was supposed to meet Willy and then remembered that she was talking to her boss. No wonder why he bailed on her tour. The sight must have caused him to think that she was after his secret recipe.

“Charlie you must take me to him, I must explain what he saw.”

“I’m not sure, I mean he’s pretty shook up thinking you might be trying to take his recipe.”

“I know, and I am telling you I am not here to take his recipe.”

“How can I be sure?”

She thought about it for a moment. Then she decided just to tell him the truth. “Look I’ll show you my badge.”

She went into her coat pocket and showed it to Charlie. “RR? What’s that?”

“Rogue Russians, we’re an agency who specialize in capturing spies to try and steal recipes from one another.”

“Oh, I see so you weren’t trying to steal his recipes just protect them.”

“Exactly, that’s why I have been running around his whole factory for about a week now, I never expected him to come out and ask me out on a date.”

“I see, well come with me and we will sort this whole thing out.”

“Good, I really like Willy he seems like a really nice person.”

Charlie just smiled if only she knew how much of a nice person he really was.


	5. Explain yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy is shocked that Charlie brought back Anastasia, but he told him to hear her out first.

Charlie headed in through the back as to not draw attention to the factory. He paused briefly waiting for the gate to open. He found Willy pacing the floor awaiting Charlie’s arrival.

“Charlie- oh hi- what is she-“

“I came to explain myself.”

“Just do not touch a damn thing in this factory or so help me I will-“

“Willy hear her out before you threaten anyone.” Charlie interrupted.

“Willy I know what you must think when you saw me talk to my boss, but I can assure you it’s not what you think.”

“Really and why the hell should I believe that?”

“Because I’m not here for your recipes, I’m here to protect them.”

Willy looked at her dumbfounded. “But you are from Russia right?”

“Yea, we’re a special agency that helps protect recipes from other places.” She held up her badge to show him proof.

Willy felt like a complete ass, he should not have jumped to conclusions. “I’m very sorry I shouldn’t have just jumped to a conclusion like that.”

“No I understand why you would think that, I mean I would’ve too especially all the hell that you have been through.”

“It still doesn’t justify my actions, let me make it up to you, you still want that tour?”

“I would love to, thank you.”

Willy offered her his arm and they walked arm and arm into the glass elevator. Charlie smiled he knew that this made Willy very happy which in turn made him very happy.

“What would you like to see first?” Willy whispered in her ear.

She nearly jumped at how close he was. “Well there are so many different rooms, let me see…” she looked and saw one that said cotton candy room, so she pressed that button and they whooshed off sideways. This caused her to fall right into Willy’s arms.

“Sorry, I didn’t know that this- you know you could’ve warned me.” She said trying to hide her smile.

“Now what would be the fun in that, besides I wanted to have an excuse to hold you in my arms.” He said blushing so bright it almost matched his coat.

“Well Willy, I don’t think you need an excuse to hold me.” She said smiling flirtatiously.

Willy looked at her and could see just how beautiful she really was. She was fair skinned with brown hair, beautiful blue eyes the color of the sky and had an athlete’s body. He could tell she liked to work out just by looking at her strong figure.

He was so lost in her that he had no idea the elevator stopped. “Uh Willy the elevator stopped.”

Willy shook his head trying to clear it. “Right! Let’s go!” he said enthusiastically.

Anastasia just laughed internally, he was so much like a child but in such a good way. “Ah the cotton candy room, I love this room, because the furniture is made out of many different kinds of cotton candy, this is also where different clothing is made.”

“Clothing? From cotton candy?” she asked completely confused, but also in awe.

“Yes, yes of course, they are quite comfortable!” he said happily.

“Are you speaking from experience there Willy?” she said eyeing him up suspiciously.

Willy blushed slightly but remained focused. “Well of course they are my inventions I have to try them.”

“Oh really? Do you have any on right now?” she asked clearly enjoying this.

“Well… maybe.”

“Hm, now what could that be?” she asked playfully.

Willy blushed, not knowing what to say. This kind of thing never came easy to him, she turned around thinking she offended him. He quickly grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

“What’s wrong Anastasia?”

“I- well- I thought that maybe I hurt your feelings, or something.”

He smiled gently at her. “No, you did no such thing.”

She relaxed in his arms and he began to sway them back and forth leading them in a slow waltz. She didn’t realize he knew how to dance, but remained content in his arms. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, but she pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. His eyes were filled with love and comfort at the same time.

“Are you okay Anastasia?” he asked concern filling his eyes.

“Yea, I’m alright, I should probably go though, but can I see you tomorrow?”

“Absolutely, when and where?”

“Can we take a boat ride on that magnificent chocolate river of yours?”

“Sure how does 10 sound?”

“Sounds wonderful.”


	6. Touring the great chocolate...man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy invited Anastasia to tour the chocolate factory, but they find themselves touring other things as well.

Willy eagerly got dressed and got ready for bed. He was so happy that they finally worked it out. He really enjoyed her company, even though he wasn’t one for company. Outside of the Bucket’s he doesn’t trust anyone. Now that seemed to be changing. He went to bed eager to start the day tomorrow.

Willy woke up early the next morning and got dressed to have breakfast with the Bucket family. Satisfied he looked good he walked downstairs and entered the Bucket’s home.

“Hello everyone.” He said smiling.

“You seem to be happy.” Mrs. Bucket said making breakfast.

“Oh I am, I met this wonderful woman Anastasia.”

“That’s wonderful, you seeing her today?” Mr. Bucket said coming from their bedroom.

“Yes, we are taking a trip on my boat.”

“Sounds wonderful Willy, we are happy for you.”

“I love peanuts!” grandma Georgina said happily.

Everyone laughed including Willy. “Are you staying for breakfast?” Mrs. Bucket asked.

“Oh yes please.” He said taking off his top hat.

The breakfast was so good, he never really had a home-cooked meal before. Now he seemed to look forward to it each day. He especially loved that the whole Bucket family had welcomed him there. He looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 10.

“If you’ll excuse me I’m going to meet Anastasia.”

They all said bye to him and he left with a smile on his face. Once he arrived at the gates he saw her coming up just in time. “Willy are you ready for our boat ride?” she asked happily.

“Absolutely.”

He held out his hand and helped her into the boat, then he sat down next to her. The boat gently moved forward and she relaxed and laid her head on his shoulder, he tensed at first but then relaxed.

“This is so lovely, thank you Willy.”

“What are you thanking me for?” he asked gently.

“For letting me into this magnificent factory.”

“Oh, you’re welcome.”

He wanted to lean in and kiss her, but was afraid to so he just pulled her in for a hug instead. She hugged him back tightly and the boat flew down the chocolate river, causing her to fall more into him. He didn’t mind though at all, he actually quite enjoyed himself.

“Sorry.” Was all she could muster.

“Whatever for?”

“For falling into, damn I feel like such a fool.”

He didn’t know what to say, so he gently brushed his lips on her cheek. “No need to be sorry it wasn’t your fault.”

She blushed a deep red. “I still feel bad about falling into you, you must think I’m a damn moron.”

“I think no such thing, besides I actually enjoyed you being close to me.”

He clamped his mouth shut at how abrupt that came out. He should have never just blurted that out. “Willy did you just say you enjoyed yourself?”

“Y-yes.” He said timidly.

She broke out into a huge smile, revealing perfectly white teeth. “Oh Willy I’m so glad to hear you say that.”

“You are?” he asked astonished.

“Hell yea!”

He blushed which she found rather cute. She leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his. He froze but wanted to kiss her back. She felt him try and kiss her back. The kiss was awkward at first, but once he got used to it the kiss became fireworks. The kiss was soft, but firm, and she could feel herself melting. Willy had never done this before in his life, but as soon as he did he never wanted to stop. His heart was pounding so loud he wondered if she could hear it. They both pulled back in need of oxygen.

“Willy you are… amazing.” She said breathless.

“I-I have never kissed anyone before.”

“You haven’t? Well you certainly proved that you are a good kisser.”

Willy was shocked, and found his face getting warm, and he also had an uncomfortable feeling in a place that never really felt uncomfortable before. She noticed his face turn to surprise and she happened to look down and she smiled at him.

“Don’t worry that’s natural.”

“Huh, oh right, I just never experienced-“

“I know and it’s alright, we can take this as slow or fast as you want.”

“Really?” he asked, his face lighting up a bit.

“Yes, so don’t worry about this, you are an amazing person- oh my the time!” she said looking at the clock in the one room.

“You have to go don’t you?”

“It’s almost midnight.”

“How can that be, we’ve only been- oh that’s not a clock Anastasia, that’s just a candy clock.”

“Oh, I almost fainted, well what time is it?”

He looked at his watch. “12:04 PM, why?”

“Just wondering, where should we go next?”

Willy thought. “How about we go to my nut sorting room?”

“You have a nut sorting room?”

“Of course, how else do you think I determine the bad nuts from the good nuts?”

“Well alright let’s go.”


	7. Willy's adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy leaves his factory for the first time in a long time to go on a date with Anastasia.

She walked alongside Willy and felt the air sizzling between them she wondered if he could feel it too. Little did she know Willy was doing everything in his power to try and stop himself from taking her against the wall and kissing her passionately.

“Willy?” she asked as she stopped walking.

“Is everything alright?” he asked with real concern.

“Look I know you’re not much of a people person, but would it be too much to ask that you kiss me now?”

Before she had time to think or say anything more Willy pushed his lips against hers. She was shocked at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. He was tentative at first but after she relaxed he deepened the kiss causing her to moan slightly. Willy’s world exploded before him, how could he have gone his whole life without experiencing this? Willy gently brushed his tongue against her mouth and she opened her mouth willingly. She never knew that he would be able to do that, but damn was he good.

They both broke apart in need of oxygen. “Willy that was so amazing.” She said blushing a deep red.

“I never knew an experience like this, but I like it, no I love it!” he shouted happily.

“Willy, would it be too much to ask you out on a date?”

Willy froze he never went on a date before, but at the same time he wanted to. “Sure, when do you want to go on a date?”

Her faced beamed with excitement. “Well how about we go to this little restaurant in town today?”

Willy looked nervous. “Alright, but I must warn you, I really haven’t left my factory too much.”

She smiled gently at him. “No need to worry dear Willy, I’ll be there, no one will ask you anything about your recipe I promise.”

Willy thought for a moment then nodded his yes and they were off. “Charlie, can you look after the Oompa Loompas for me? I’m going to be in town with Anastasia.”

“No problem Willy, and have fun.” Charlie said happily.

She looked at him. “He’s such a good child isn’t he?”

“The best, he really is the least rotten of those other 4 children.”

She laughed. “Most definitely.”

They went to the little restaurant in town. She ordered spaghetti while he ordered the steak. She looked at him strangely. “What I do eat more than just chocolate you know, I enjoy steaks and other foods as well.”

“Wow, you really are an amazing man.”

Willy blushed a deep red at this comment. “Willy can I ask you something?”

“Sure anything.”

“How come you trusted me and even after the whole situation, I mean after the hell you’ve been through I was expecting you to throw me out of your factory.”

“Well I have a way of reading people, and well you see I looked at you and saw that you were telling the truth.”

She smiled. “Willy, can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“I never thought that I would be going on a date with the great Willy Wonka, and now that I am, I think- no scratch that- I know I wanna go on more dates with him.”

Willy smiled a big toothy grin. “Really?”

“Yes, you are such a wonderful man Willy.”

“And you are an incredible woman Anna.”

“Hm, I like that.”

“Then I shall call you Anna.” He said simply.


	8. Slumber party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Willy invites Anna to sleep at the factory they have a new expierence.

They walked back to his factory in a comfortable silence. The wind was cold and the air was crisp and she couldn’t be more content than in that moment. She leaned over to Willy’s ear. “I had a great time today.”

“I did as well.”

They got back to the factory and Willy was sad that she had to go. Then an idea struck him, but maybe it was too soon. “Would you care to stay the night?” he blurted before he could stop it.

She turned to him puzzled. “Are you sure?”

Willy looked down. “Only if you want to.”

She thought for a moment, was this too soon? Or was he really trusting her that he would allow her into his beloved factory? “Well if it’s alright with you, then sure I would love to spend the night here.”

Willy’s face burned from the question, he wasn’t expecting her to say yes, but he was so glad that she did. “Well then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” he said enthusiastically.

She laughed at his childish demeanor. She never understood why anyone would wanna steal from this fantastic man, she thought that maybe people were jealous, but then who wouldn’t he was just so damn successful. Upon entering the factory she took of her heavy winter coat and placed it gently on a coat rack, while Willy just carelessly tossed his on the floor.

“Follow me, and I’ll show you to my room.”

She was shocked was he really suggesting to spend the night in the same bed? When she hesitated he broke out into a dazzling smile. “No need to worry, I was just offering you my room, and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

She kind of looked sad, but relieved at the same time. “Oh I couldn’t ask you-“

“No need to worry, I don’t really sleep all that much anyway, so it will not be a problem.”

“No, no, I’ll take the couch, I am the guest-“

“Exactly, so I insist you take my bed, it’ll be much more comfortable.”

She looked at him for a moment and just simply nodded, maybe if she agreed and he left her alone she’ll just move to the couch. He led her down a long hallway and into the glass elevator. She saw him press a button that read my chambers. Still not used to the jolting of the elevator she slammed right into the sturdy Willy Wonka, of course this time it was less awkward.

“Sorry, I’m still not used to that.”

“No need to worry, you will, you should have seen me when I first tested this thing out, I nearly fell down, okay well I did many times actually.”

She tried to picture Willy on the floor because he lost his balance. She giggled at the image in her head. “What’s so funny?”

“Well, seeing you fall, I just can’t picture it.”

He laughed this time. “Oh I am rather a klutz you can ask Charlie, I ran into my glass elevator head first not once but twice.”

“You did?” she asked astonished.

“Yep, and it hurt to because the second time I landed on concrete.”

“Ouch, sounds painful.”

“Oh it was, here we are.”

She looked to see a small doorway and looked at him who looked so proud of that small little doorway. They walked to the door and Willy grabbed his key ring and picked the one for his room with ease.

“How do you remember all those keys?”

“Well, I really don’t, but I somehow remember the key to my room.”

She smiled at this, she didn’t know why, but just the image of Willy struggling to find the key to his room made her giggle. Thankfully he didn’t seem to notice that she was laughing this time.

“I will leave you get dressed, and please make yourself comfortable, I’m going to say good-night to the Bucket’s and then I’ll be back.”

She nodded, this was perfect now she can get dressed and fall asleep on the couch. She quickly got changed and got herself comfortable on the couch. She was surprised by how comfortable it really was. The couch seemed to be a soft as a cloud, if the couch was this soft she imagined how the bed would be. NO! she promised herself that she wouldn’t take Willy’s bed from him and that is exactly what she planned on doing. She fell asleep pretty easily after that.

“Good night Willy.” Mr. and Mrs. Bucket said.

“Good night, and good night Charlie.”

“Good night Willy, are you coming to breakfast tomorrow?” he asked his eyes hopeful.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” He said happily.

The young boy hugged him and thanked him for everything that he did for them. He was used to this now, he did it every time he came to say good night to them, so every night. He was going to say good night to Charlie’s grandparents but they were already asleep. He quietly left the house and made his way back to his room. Once he got to the elevator he pressed the button for his room and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy. The elevator came to a stop and he walked into his room only to find Anna on the couch sound asleep.

He shook his head, he should’ve known she was going to do that. He gently picked her up and placed her on his bed. She stirred a little bit but didn’t wake. Willy then went into his bathroom and got dressed and laid down on the couch. He wasn’t really all that tired so he watched Anna sleep. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep, he watched her slowly breath and he was starting to get droopy eyed and eventually fell asleep.

Anastasia woke up first, and she felt even more comfortable then when she went to sleep. The cloud like couch seemed to be rock hard compared to what she was sleeping on now. She sat up to find herself in Willy’s bed, and saw him sleeping peacefully on the couch. She shook her head and smiled, of course he took the couch. He did keep on insisting that she would sleep on his bed.

“Willy.” She whispered.

Willy stirred slightly. “Willy.” She said louder.

“Huh… oh… good morning.”

“Good morning, I thought I told you I would sleep on the couch.”

“You did, but I couldn’t allow that, no way, no how.” He said breaking into a huge grin.

She couldn’t help but smile back. “Well I’ll let you get dressed Anna.”

“Willy?”

“Hm.”

“Don’t you wanna… get dressed.” She said almost laughing at his pajamas.

“What I sleep in boxers, sue me.” He said smiling slightly.

“They have little chocolate bars on them.”

“Of course they do, I am a chocolatier after all.”

“Well you probably shouldn’t go out there in just boxers on.”

“Nonsense, I do what I want it is my factory after all.”

“Alright, I’ll be quick.”

“Please take your time.”

She headed into the bathroom and quickly got changed in her favorite purple tank top and black skinny jeans. She brushed her hair and put deodorant on and left the bathroom.

“All yours.” She said smiling brightly at Willy.

“Well thank you, my dear lady.” He said bowing dramatically, and that’s when she realized he didn’t have his famous top hat on.

“Hey you don’t have your top hat on.” She said pointing to his head.

“No, of course not, you wouldn’t expect me to sleep with that?”

“No, that would be quite silly.” She said laughing.

Willy joined her in laughter and agreed. He went into the bathroom and put on a violet colored coat with black pants and shirt. He then brushed his short hair and placed his top hat on his head.

“Well I like that coat on you.” She said looking him up and down.

“Really?” he said his voice having a hint of flirting in it.

“Mm, yes indeed you look so handsome in that.”

He blushed a deep red, making her smile. She knew he was never really complimented before and she walked up to him and kissed him smack on the lips. He stood frozen for a moment then quickly kissed back with some urgency. He was too afraid that she would pull back and think that he wasn’t interested in her. He pushed her back into the wall and brushed his tongue against her lips. She happily opened her mouth and groaned at the sensation she was feeling.

She placed her hands on the back of his neck deepening the kiss. He was too lost in their kiss that they hadn’t heard Charlie come in. “Guys?”

They jumped apart. “Sorry, what is it you need my dear boy?” he said trying very hard not to show him how aroused he was feeling. “It’s time for breakfast.”

He nearly forgot about that when kissing her, he did promise that he would attend breakfast. “Be down soon, okay?”

“Okay see you soon Willy.” He said scurrying out of the room.

“He means well.” Anna spoke up behind him.

“I know, I was… just… well enjoying myself.” He said sheepishly turning red again.

She looked at him and smiled. “I was too, there’s no need to be embarrassed.”

This made him blush more. “Okay, that’s good, I’m glad you were enjoying yourself. Now we need to get downstairs before they send up Mrs. Bucket.”

“Oh we wouldn’t want that.”

“No for a small woman, she does have a fierce demeanor about her.”

She nodded smiling. They walked arm and arm down to the Bucket’s house. Once they arrived they were both greeted and told to sit and eat. There was so much food, between pancakes, bacon, eggs, and hash browns, he didn’t know where to start. He picked up a pancake and an egg, and ate them quietly. Breakfast was really good, it really helped Willy to know that he truly did have a family.

“Thank you for the wonderful breakfast, Mrs. Bucket.” Anastasia said.

“You’re welcome, and please call me Helen.”

She smiled and gave her a quick hug before she left out of the door with Willy. “They are such good people.”

“Yea they are, I couldn’t thank them enough for coming here and helping me run the factory.”

She nodded her head. He stopped and she wondered why, then she saw it. She looked over to the waterfall, it looked so magnificent, she couldn’t believe he had a chocolate waterfall.

“Beautiful.” She breathed.

“Sometimes I just lose myself, I’m sorry shall we?”

“No, no, it’s okay, hey do you want me to draw you the waterfall?”

He turned to her. “You can draw?” he asked sounding like a little kid at Christmas.

“I like to do it in my spare time.” She said picking at her shirt.

“That’s so cool, what kind of things do you draw?” he asked his face way to eager.

“Well, many different things I guess, I’m really good at drawing objects, and I can draw people as well. I just draw whatever comes to my mind and poof it goes on the paper.”

Willy broke out into a huge grin that reached his eyes. She couldn’t tell why he was so happy, but he just was. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, which he responded by kissing her smack on the mouth. She wasn’t expecting it, but was soon making-out with the candy man himself. They were so engrossed in each other that Willy didn’t realize that she gently pushed him to the candy grass. After he noticed that he was no longer standing he froze slightly and she pulled back slightly.

“Willy are you okay?” she asked concerned.

“Well it’s just that, well- I’ve never-“

She nodded her understanding. “Well let me ask you something, do you know the basics?”

He nodded slightly. “Good, well then let me show you the rest.” She grabbed his wrist and gently pulled him to his room.

He felt his pulse quicken, he never thought about this let alone doing this. Although nervous, he really wanted to do this with her. Once inside she sat him on the bed and straddled his hips. His eyes widened as a new sensation filled him, and after she moved her body up and down, he groaned at what he was feeling. He couldn’t help the sound that escaped, but she smiled saying silently that that was okay.

“Well let me be the first one to say that you are so very handsome, but now it’s time to take away those pesky clothes of yours.” She purred in his ear.

His palms grew sweaty and he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt. She placed her hands over his and helped him take off his shirt. Once his shirt was off she could only stare, his body was surprisingly fit for being inside a chocolate factory. His face grew red and he turned away.

“No, no don’t be embarrassed Willy, you have a magnificent body.”

He turned back to her. “Really?”

“Of course, now for the hard part, taking off my shirt.”

His hands once again grew sweaty and he tried to pull off the tank top. He found it was easier to take her shirt of than it was taking of his own. He looked at her black lace bra and his mouth grew dry, she looked absolutely stunning without a shirt on. She kissed his lips which he easily responded and she fumbled with his zipper on his pants. This time without hesitation he unzipped his pants and took them off throwing them carelessly on the floor. She took her pants off next and they both paused to look at each other.

“You okay with all of this?” she asked him.

“Yes, I absolutely am.” He said smiling.

She smiled back at him and took of his boxers. Her eyes widened to see just how aroused he really was, he took her bra and panties off next and he was amazed to see just how beautiful she really was. He never thought that he would be sleeping with anyone, let alone making love to someone. She gasped as soon as he entered her which made him freeze for a moment.

“No, I’m okay, really, you can continue.” She encouraged him.

He did as she said and he couldn’t help but moan at the warmth of her. He was so happy to be doing this with her. Seeing how he knew the basics she let him be on the top, but that didn’t last long because he was afraid of hurting her. As the time flew past they were both panting and screaming out each other’s names. He felt dizzy but in such a good way, and she was so blissfully happy that her whole body hummed with her climax.

After they were done she rolled next to him and he put his arm around her. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the slowing beat of his pounding heart. She kissed his chest and he smiled.

“Well Willy are you okay?” she asked sighing in happiness.

“Never in my life have I ever been this happy, you are the most amazing woman ever in my life and I know this may sound fast but I love you.”

She turned her head and tilted it as if to say duh but she smiled. “I love you too, my dear, sweet Willy.”

He kissed the tip of her nose and then they both fell asleep.


	9. New sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy has different expierences with Anna.

Charlie knocked on the door and when no one answered he got kind of concerned it wasn’t like his boss to take a nap in the middle of the day. He slowly walked in and saw that he was holding Anastasia and they were both asleep. He thought it was odd, but left them sleep. He left the room and quietly shutting the door behind him. Willy woke up and heard footsteps leaving his room. He panicked that someone had heard them and quickly got dressed.

“Willy everything okay dear?” she said between yawns.

“Well I think that maybe someone heard us, and I’m really hoping it wasn’t Charlie, because other than the Oompa Loompas he is the only one who knows where I sleep, and of course you do too.” He said.

She looked flustered. “Shit, we need to talk to him about what he heard, or all hell will break loose.” She said getting up and dressing herself.

They left his room and headed downstairs to the Bucket’s house. They still had to try and explain things when they overheard Charlie. “No, they just were sleeping, it’s strange usually Willy doesn’t sleep all that much, but he was asleep along with Anastasia.”

“Well if that’s all he saw then I guess we’re safe.” She whispered to him.

“Thankfully, I don’t think they want him knowing about that stuff just yet.”

“Probably not, although I did have a wonderful time today.”

“You did? I’m really not experienced with that sort of thing.”

She thought for a minute. “Here read this.” She handed him a romance novel.

He looked at her for a minute. “Trust me, it tells you all sorts of things you can do.”

He nodded and sat on the bank and read it. He was shocked by the words they had used the one really surprised him ‘I couldn’t wait to shove his whole thick cock in my mouth, the taste of him was always so sweet.’ He found it rather strange the way they talked about the one they loved. Why would they say such things to each other if they loved each other? As he read he felt his face get warmer and warmer, he never thought of doing anything like this.

“How’s the book so far?” Anna asked him.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she said that. “Yea, but you really shouldn’t sneak up on someone like that.”

She giggled clearly enjoying his fear stricken face. “Well you just looked so intent, I figured why not? It might be fun to scare the great chocolatier.”

He just rolled his eyes and said, “I know you are having fun with this, but actually the book is good, but quite blunt with things, why didn’t you warn me?”

She smiled really big. “Now what would be the fun in that?” she asked mimicking his voice.

“Haha, very funny, but I’m gonna get you for that.”

He quickly took off for her and pinned her to the ground and starting tickling her. She laughed and laughed until there were tears in her eyes. “Do you give up?”

“Yes, yes…I… do… really.” She said between laughter.

He stopped his torture and kissed her instead. She was happy that he stopped tickling her, and was even happier that he was kissing her. She was stunned by how much his kiss felt, it was still soft and passionate, but now he seemed to be much more confident in his movements. She nearly gasped when he started kissing down her neck. This caused him to stop when she froze slightly.

“I’m sorry am I doing something wrong?” he asked his voiced laced with pain.

“No, no, you’re not doing anything wrong, I just wasn’t expecting it, but I enjoyed that very much.” She assured him.

He carefully went back to kissing her neck which she accepted happily. This time though she even let out a small groan, which he took as a good sign and continued. She was in shock again as he continued downward, while unbuttoning her shirt. Once the shirt was off her he unhooked her bra and starting kissing his way to her breasts. She moaned when he took her breast in his mouth and starting nipping, licking, and sucking on it. She never knew Willy would do this, but she was really happy that he did. Willy was supremely happy that he was giving Anna this much pleasure. Anna was so high up in the clouds that when she came back down she fell asleep right away. They laid like that for the whole night neither one of them could ever be so happy.


	10. Invention Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Willy gives Anna a nickname it stikes a new candy idea.

Anna woke up the next morning feeling sore but content. She rolled over to the still sleeping Willy and gently brushed her lips against his cheek. His eyes fluttered opened and he smiled when he saw Anna.

“Good morning my love.” Anna said with a smile on her face.

“Good morning my little bunny hopper.” He said in a little cutesy voice.

“Hm, I like that, it’s unique.”

He smiled then an idea struck him what if he made little Easter bunnies that hopped? “Hey there’s an idea, what if I make an Easter bunny that actually hops?”

She thought it sounded a little nuts, but then again this man was a genius when it came to candy. “Hm, I don’t know how you are gonna pull that off, but it sounds like a wonderful idea Willy.”

“Well there’s not a moment to lose!” he shouted standing up. She nearly laughed when she saw his nude body run across the chocolate room. “Willy aren’t you forgetting something?” she shouted after him.

He looked down and his face turned a deep red, with his idea in mind he completely forgot to put on his clothes. He ran over got dressed, along with Anna, and they left for the inventing room. Anna was so excited to start working with the great chocolatier that she now called her boyfriend. She never thought she would be an inspiration for one of his inventions, but here they were discussing the new idea that came from a nickname he gave her.

They spent hours in the inventing room until they finally figured out how to make the bunny hop. Willy looked so exhausted, but he also looked excited as well. She honestly thought that he looked like a kid in a candy store, then she laughed inwardly at her joke. Once the candy was being mass-produced he decided they should get ready for dinner with the Bucket’s.

“Sounds wonderful, I’m starved.” Anna said rubbing her rumbling stomach.

“Me too, my little bunny hopper.” He said.

They walked to the rickety old Bucket’s house and knocked on the door. “Willy you do not have to keep knocking on the door, this is your factory, and plus you have given us so much, no need to knock.” Mrs. Bucket scolded gently.

“Right, we promise that we will do our best not to knock anymore.” Willy said.

“Of course, dinner is almost ready please sit down.” She said motioning to the chairs by the table.

They ate their dinner and talked about Willy’s new invention. “Now how did you do that?” Mr. Bucket asked in confusion.

“Well it was quite hard, but at least I figured out.” He said not giving anything away.

“Now that’s specific.” Mr. Bucket said with a laugh.

“Now, now, I don’t want to spoil anything until I show you my latest invention.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to see this.” Grandpa Joe said enthusiastically.

“I’m glad that you’re excited, me and my little bunny hopper are excited as well.”

She blushed at the nickname being used in front of people. “Yes we are excited.” She confirmed.

“Well let me guess the hopping bunnies is all edible, no electronic parts?” Mrs. Bucket asked.

“No electrical parts were necessary, you will see what it is about.” Willy assured them.

They were shocked but then again he _was_ Willy Wonka. He smiled at their disbelieving faces. “Thank you for dinner.” Willy said simply and walked out.

“I wonder why he left so suddenly.” Grandpa Joe asked confused.

“Maybe to get laid again.” Grandpa George said.

“Now pops.” Mr. Bucket said.

“Or maybe he wants to show us his invention.” Suggested Grandma Josephine.

“I love peanuts!” Shouted Grandma Georgina.

They all smiled at the random outburst from the older woman. Meanwhile Willy was grabbing his invention from the room and he couldn’t wait to show it to Charlie and the rest of his family. He walked back to the house and entered the house without knocking, remembering Mrs. Bucket’s warning.

“Willy there you are, where did you go?” the group asked.

“To show you my latest invention.” He shouted happily.

He placed the chocolate bunny on the table and they were all amazed that it actually hopped, even Anna was and she helped him invent it. “Holy buckets.” Grandpa Joe said.

“How did you get the bunny to do that?” Mrs. Bucket asked leaning over her husband to get a better look.

“Well there is a special ingredient called the gigglebean, which makes things do some strange things, and the best part is the bean tastes like strawberries.” He said grinning from ear to ear.

“May I try it?” Charlie asked.

“Of course.”

Charlie bit into the hopping rabbit. “It’s delicious!” he said and ate the rest of it.

“I’m glad you like it, now are we all ready to make this into a product?”

They all nodded their agreement.


	11. Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willy is thinking about marrying Anna.

Willy was happy that he had produced something so unusual that people will strive for another piece of his candy. He walked back to the chocolate room and sat by the waterfall watching his bunny hopper drawing his chocolate river. She looked so beautiful drawing and concentrating on her work. He wondered what he could for her. He really wanted to be with her every moment, even though he was always with her, he felt like he needed to be with her with her. He got up and went to the Bucket’s house.

“Willy are you alright?” Charlie asked.

“Yea, but I have a question, you’re p-p-parents are married right?” he asked still having small issues with saying the word parents.

“Yea, why?”

“Well how does one go about doing that?”

Charlie’s face lit up. “Well first you need to get her a ring and propose, and if she says yes then you both start planning a wedding.”

Willy thought that it sounded perfect. “Can you help me?”

“Of course.”

They walked out of the warm factory and out into the bitter cold morning air. They walked to the jewelry store and Willy looked nervous. “Don’t be nervous, the people in here will help you find the perfect ring for her.”

“Thank you Charlie.”

“You’re welcome.”

They walked into the store and Willy never saw so much jewelry in his life. There were necklaces, earrings, watches, and the thing that he was looking for the ring section.

“May I help you?” An older gentleman asked.

“Um, yes, I was looking for a ring.”

“Hm what kind of ring?”

“An engagement ring.”

“Right this way.”

They followed the man until they both saw the booth of engagement rings. There were so many different ones to choose from until he saw the one that looked perfect for her. It was a ‘chocolate’ ring with four diamonds on it. It looked perfect.

“May I see this one please?”

“Sure.”

He handed him the ring and he knew that this one was the right one, he wasn’t sure how he knew, but he just did. “This is it.”

“Perfect, right this way to the checkout.”

“Okay, well would you like our lifetime warranty on it?”

“Yes.”

He punched in some things on his cash register. “Okay you’re total is 716.00 dollars.”

Willy took out the cash he had, thankfully he brought 1,000 dollars on him. “Here you go.”

The man seemed shocked that he had the cash on him but took it and handed him the box. “There you go sir.”

“Thank you.”

They left the store. “Willy, why did you carry 1,000 dollars on you?”

“Because I heard that rings are expensive, so I wanted to be prepared.”

He nodded and they walked back to the factory. Charlie knew the next step was to keep Anna away from the chocolate room, so he asked her if he could teach him how to draw.

Willy was busy at work trying to get the chocolate room to look perfect for the special day. Once he was satisfied he went to the inventing room to get Anna.

“Anna, dinner is ready.”

‘Okay.”

They walked arm and arm to the chocolate room. Once they were there he saw the look of amazement on her face. “Willy this looks breathtaking.”

“So you like it?”

“Like it? I love it.”

“I’m glad.”

He held the chair and pushed her to the table then took his seat. Once dinner was served he couldn’t wait to see her reaction when her dessert came. After dinner they were served blueberry pie and he couldn’t wait for her to take a bite. She put her fork down and she paused briefly.

“Willy?”

He was already beside her on one knee. “Anastasia will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I thought about writing for a while now, it is set after Charlie has won the factory. Please enjoy.


End file.
